Electric
by Jas0nGaming
Summary: A new hero rises but will he win or will he fall.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Origin

A men was walking in a hallway, Awaiting him was his old buddies he ran furiously at them he then looked at them and said "The project was cancelled! We agreed not to test human beings anymore!" The man screamed one of the scientist said "Sorry Garfield. We need to do this for the money." The scientist tried to explain but Garfield responded "FUCK THE MONEY! YOU ARE TAKING KIDS FROM THEIR FAMILYS! ALL OF YOU!" The lid buddies ignored him and was turning a little girl into a mermaid she was screaming in agony as she turned into a magical creature (that is real before she was experimented on) Garfield left in anger. **54** **years later** **2016** a man was running with battery's he was the battery stealer the cops where on his tall "We need back up we fucking need back-up!" the 'Battery thief' did two cartwheels one flip and he jumped up a bench as guns were crackling **BANG BANG BANG BANG!** The Battery thief bent down and went in the forest "Go Go! Catch him!" The thief went in a basement his basement were he made advanced tech "Hey Marco!" Battery thief yelled "Hey Jared the Battery thief!" Marco yelled back Marco has been living with Jared for 6 years "Marco just call me Jared you mother fucker." The Town they lived in was small and had a big forest close to it, Jared looked on his phone the house alarm was on someone kicked the door and shot Marco "Hey!" Jared screamed about to cry but the 'cop' knocked Jared out cold. **Elsewhere** an 82 year old Garfield was driving to the lab to see his Greedy son inside

"License please!" Said an officer Garfield looked and Responded "Bitch I own this company! Look at my face!" "Sorry." The officer apologized Garfield went in the building to see what his son has done and his son was talking to a Crime boss? (Chapter one)

Chapter 1 part 2: New hero

Jared woke up but he was was Glowing yellow he screams to see he was in a glass dom he tried to punch though but he was pushed back "Get me out!" "Please someone help me I am glowing yellow!" But the dom was going up and he saw someone he was a fan of since a little boy through the dom he saw Garfield _what is that him?,Garfield?!_ Jared thought "Garic you sicko!" Garfield yelled at his son, Garic just put up the middle finger at Garfield and then he was yelling proudly "This project will help us soar!" "It will fuck us up!" Says Jared in the dom but no one heard. Garfield put his arm back then swinged hitting his son's face hard enough for Garic's nose to bleed, Over and over blood gushing out. "Guards take him out my site!" "Fuck it hurts!" two powered men took Garfield by the arms Meanwhile Jared was trying to escape the dom to save the person he admirers. "Shit this weird power needs to help me!" suddenly the dom blew up. Garic Quickly turned around and the two guards gave no shit and ran dropping Garfield a crime boss ran and said "fire damn it!" Jared shot a blast at the guards running to him they burned out of existence. Jared getting carried away shot an explosive bomb in containment room "FUCK" someone yelled another yelling "MY LEG" Garic ran outside the building safely(somehow) "Fuck yes! Know lets save Garfield!" Jared was nostalgic he runs fast and takes the unconscious Garfield to safety out the building.

Garic went on car screaming "SHIT! DRIVE THE FUCKING CAR ALREADY!" "Yes sir!" ..Jared ran with Garfield out the building _shit where's The exit!_ He thought "there!" Garfield yelled unable to move Jared ran to the exit but not to notice that Garic had put a tracker on him.(Chapter two) (I am making A cinematic universe, so stay on board!). Garfield woke up seeing Jared then screaming "WHAT THE FUCK!" "WAIT I am human!" Jared yelled " I know you just look like shit." "Jared looked at him but laughed his ass off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

After laughing Jared saw Garfield's look "This is serious shitstick!" "Apologise, I just wanted to-" "Fuck off know I need to go home out of your filthy piece of shit you call home!" Garfield was getting up but ended Up feeling pain in his leg "Fuck! What the hell?!" Qustioned "Oh yeah you broke leg." "I must Train you." "Wait what?!" Jared was shocked to here these words, why me! he thought "I will start training you next week" **1 week later** "So I shoot it out like this?" Jared ended up having his arm as a canon shooting it at a near desk Paper everywhere "What the fuck! is wrong with you!! Look at this Fucking Mess!" Garfield Yelled **elsewhere** Garic was putting is arm in a machine consuming him. screaming he tried to get out but ended up getting pulled in the suit "Someome Help!!" **end of chapter yeah short but I was too busy doing other stuff chapter 3 will be longer!**


End file.
